IBeach
by Alyssami
Summary: Carly,Sam and Freddie enjoy a day at the beach...until.
1. IBeach1:Under the Sun

IBeach

The sun beat down as Carly, Sam and Freddie ran down to the beach.

"This looks like a good spot" Carly said.

Carly,Sam and Freddie laid out their towels side by side and proceeded to strip down from their tank tops and short shorts to their even tinier bikinis. Carly's was a neon pink string bikini and Sam's was a baby blue string bikini. Freddie stripped down to a black speedo and Sam immediately began to make fun of him.

"Ha Ha,I can see Fredwards cock" she said.

Freddie was embarrassed but not surprised. He had prepared for this. Freddie turned away before Carly's eyes could find the mark and quickly pulled on the board shorts he had brought.

"Awww,I wanted to see" Carly giggled.

Carly, Sam and Freddie lay on their towels as the sun beat down on them. It did not take them long to realize that they had forgotten their sunscreen in the car.

"Freddie,would you run back to the car and get our sunscreen?" Carly pleaded.

Freddie could never deny Carly anything and he immediately complied. As Freddie trotted to the parking lot Sam said "Carly,we should mess with Freddie"

"How?" Carly asked.

"When Freddie gets back we should have our tops off" Sam said.

"No way Sam, I can't take my top off in front of Freddie" Carly said as her hands instinctively covered her breasts.

"Here he comes! Come on Carly,his eyes will bug right out of his head" Sam said as she reached for the strings of Carly's bikini top.

Carly tried to slap her hand away but Sam was quicker and Carly's top came undone just as Freddie returned. Carly quickly flipped over to hide her breasts. Freddie's eyes bugged out at the sight of Carly's bare back. "I guess we'll start with you" Freddie said as he dropped to his knees beside Carly's towel.

Freddie squeezed a blob of lotion onto Carly's back. Carly jumped and he almost got a peek.

"That's cold" Carly gasped.

"Sorry" Freddie said as he began to work the lotion into Carly's shoulders. Freddie slowly and tenderly massaged his way down Carly's back until he reached the top of her bikini bottoms. It was at this point that Freddie noticed that Carly's bikini bottom was exposing a little more of her ass than she was aware of but before he could think of a way to cover Carly's crack without getting slapped Sam interrupted.

"Hey dorko,do me now" she called.

Freddie tried not to sound disappointed as he said "alright Sam" and moved to her towel. "Aren't you going to turn over?" Freddie asked.

"Nope,I want you to do my front and don't you dare touch the goodies." Sam said as she laid back and closed her eyes.

Freddie looked back at Carly expectantly. His eyes were a mix of asking for permission and asking for help from Carly.

"Oh,just do what she wants Freddie" Carly said. In truth,Carly was appalled by Sam's behavior and she didn't really want Freddie touching Sam like that but she needed Freddie to be distracted so that she could put her bikini top back on.

Freddie squirted the lotion onto Sam's stomach and rubbed in a circular motion until he reached her bikini line and then he worked his way back up to the bottom of her breasts. Just as things were about to get tricky for him, Carly jumped up and stated "We're going swimming" and off she went. A frustrated Sam and a relieved Freddie followed her down to the water.

Carly,Sam and Freddie frolicked in the ocean. Carly splashed Sam. Sam splashed Carly. Sam dunked dunked Sam. Freddie picked up Sam and tossed her into the waves. Sam picked up Freddie and tossed him into the waves. Carly dived under the water and tried to untie Sam's bikini bottom. Sam dived under the water and pulled Freddie's board shorts off. Freddie chased after Carly and tried to untie her bikini top. It was all a frolicking good time,until Carly,in an effort to keep her top,swam out too far and got caught in an undertow. Down down down she went.

The last thing Carly remembered was a hand reaching out to her and then she passed out.

Carly awoke on the beach to find Freddie kissing her. She coughed and spit out a lungfull of water.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"You almost drowned. Freddie saved you." Sam explained.

"Thankyou Freddie. I guess I you owe you big." Carly said.

"You're alive,that's all I need,and besides,you've already given me a reward" Freddie said as he looked down. Carly followed his eyes down to her bare breasts.

"Where's my top!" Carly squealed and blushed as her hands shot up to cover her tits.

"The undertow must have ripped it off." Freddie said.

"Here,you can wear mine." Sam said as she removed her bikini top and handed it to Carly. A banana appeared in Freddy's hammock as Sam's beautiful tits spilled out. Carly was embarrassed all over again as she put her A cup breasts into Sam's C cup top.

Carly shivered.

"C'mon Carly,lets get you a hot shower and maybe we can get Freddie a cold one" Sam said as her eyes moved to Freddie's crotch. Freddie once again turned away before Carly could get a look.

Carly,Sam and Freddie gathered up their towels and clothes and made their way to their respective shower rooms.

As hot water cascaded over Carly's naked body she began to feel better...and hornier. "Why does Freddie get to see our tits and we don't get to see nothin" Carly said over the sound of running water to a barenaked Sam beside her. "I have an idea" Carly said.

Carly and Sam grabbed a couple of provided towels and wrapped themselves. The towels barely covered both their tits and their asses as they sneaked into the boys shower room. They could hear the water running as their bare feet padded their way toward the shower. Carly and Sam peeked around the corner and into the boys shower. Freddie had his back to them as he hummed and soaped himself. "Awww,he's still wearing his speedo. Cock-blocked again." Carly said disappointedly.

"I have an idea" Sam said.

Sam adjusted her towel for maximum effect and sauntered into Freddy's shower. She snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey dorkwad,what's goin on" she said.

Freddie spun around. "Sam what are you doing here? This is the boys shower room!" Freddy yelled.

"I got tired of watching Carly showering naked over there so I thought I'd see what was going on over here." Sam said.

The mere thought of a naked Carly was enough to return Freddie's traytable to an upright position.

"What's wrong,is Freddie too shy to shower naked" Sam jeered as she reached for his speedo.

Freddie slapped her hand away and his voice trembled as he said "No Sam,get away."

Sam lunged again and had nearly succeeded in getting Freddie's speedo off when Carly suddenly raised her voice. "What the hell is going on here!" Carly yelled as she entered the shower. "Sam Pucket,you get away from my man or I will kick your ass.!" Carly screamed.

Freddy was confused "Your man?" he stammered.

Sam hid behind Freddy. "Don't let her hurt me." Sam pleaded to Freddy.

"NOW!" Carly shouted.

Sam took her cue and immediately grabbed the sides of Freddy's speedo and yanked. Freddy's cock sprang into view.

"I see Freddy's cock" Carly said gleefully.

"I see Freddy's ass." Sam said.

"Now we're even" both girls chimed together and laughed.

"Even? what does that mean?" Freddie inquired as his hands hid his balls from Carly's eyes.

"Well,you got to see our chests so we wanted to see your,your,thingie." Carly said.

"That's not even. You guys got to see my nipples all day." Freddy replied as he pulled up his speedos. Speedos that could barely cover the goods at this point.

"Boy nipples aren't the same as girl nipples" Sam said as she moved to stand beside Carly.

"Ya!" Carly agreed.

"Well,I don't think were even, and besides, I think I remember something about you oweing me big." Freddy said as his eyes moved down to her towel.

Carly was shocked and embarrassed at the mere insinuation. "I can't do that. No boy has ever seen me naked" Carly said shyly.  
"Until today" Sam amended.

Carly blushed. Freddie grinned and bulged at the memory that was sure to be forever locked in his spank bank.

"Cmon Carly,we'll do it together. It will be fun." Sam said.

"You first" Carly said.

"OK." Sam said as she opened her towel and flashed Freddie. Carly was shocked. "Sam!" she cried.

Freddie's head popped out of his speedo. "Just look at what we're doing to the boy." Sam said as she motioned for Carly to check out Freddy's cock. Once again Carly was too slow and Freddy tucked it before she saw.

"Awww,missed it again" she groaned.

"Only one way to see it again" Freddie said.

"You promise." Carly said.

"I promise" Freddie said.

Carly Shay slowly began to unwrap her towel and then she flashed Freddie as fast as she could and closed her towel.  
Freddy's eyes bulged for a second but he needed more. "Slower" he said as he played at pulling his speedo down.

Carly closed her eyes,looked at the ceiling,and opened her towel.

Freddie's gaze roamed from her long neck down to her beautiful A cup breasts with the most wonderfully puffy brown nipples down to her cute inny belly button out to her ever widening hips down to her hairless virgin pink puffy pussy lips down her long toned legs down to her beautiful feet with ten perfect toes. Freddie took all of Carly in in just a matter of seconds and then the towel closed.

"Your turn" Carly said.

Freddie turned around and pulled his speedo down just enough to bare his high,tight ass to the girls.

"More!" Sam called.

"Slower" Carly joked.

Freddie took his speedo all the way off and turned around. Both of the girls gasped.

"It's so much bigger now! Who would've guessed Nerdboy could have an eight inch cock" Sam said.

"Oh,my goodness." Carly cooed.

"I want to touch it". Sam purred.

"No!" Freddie blurted as he tried to put his speedo back on.

Sam dropped her towel and Freddie was transfixed by her lucious C cups with pretty,puffy,pink nipples. As Sam approached, Freddie's eyes made their way down to her thick thighs and the clearly devirginized lips puffing between them.

Carly jumped between them and commanded "No Sam!"

"But I want it Carly" Sam whined.

"No,we shouldn't be doing this. We need to get out of here" Carly admonished Sam.

Sam tore Carly's towel from her body and tossed it aside. Freddie took in the sight of her gloriously plump ass as an embarrassed Carly chased after her towel. Sam went for Freddie's cock but he had already put his speedo back on and she was denied access. Carly covered her nakedness with her towel and stormed out. Freddie followed behind her. Sam was left behind in the shower room. "Mama needs some cock." she said outloud to no one.

Freddie followed Carly into the girls shower room.

"I'm sorry Carly. Sorry I let things get so out of hand" Freddie said to Carly's back

"No,I'm the one who started it. I should be the one to apologize" Carly replied as she turned to face him.

"I guess we're kinda even then" Freddie said.

"Ya,I guess we kinda are" Carly replied.

"Why did you stop Sam?" Freddie inquired.

"Cuz I don't like the thought of another girl touching you. Not even Sam" Carly replied bashfully.  
"Does that mean...?" Freddy said hopefully.

"Well,I sort of always thought that when I was ready that you would be my first" Carly said as she gazed into Freddie's eyes. "Would I be your first?" Carly inquired hesitantly.

"Oh yes Carly. I've been waiting for you. I would wait a lifetime for you" Freddie replied breathlessly.

Carly melted.

"Are you ready now?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Not even close" Carly replied.

Just then,a still butt naked Sam burst into the shower room.

Freddie and Carly barely noticed as they walked hand-in-hand past her. "Meet you at the car" they called back to Sam in unison.

"I think we're going to make a great couple" Freddie said as they walked out of the shower room and into the sunset.

To Be Continued...when Carly is ready.


	2. IBeach2 Rampu

IBeach 2: Rampu

Freddie Benson lay on his bed. He tried to sleep but his mind kept returning to Carly in her string bikini and then to the few seconds of full frontal nudity she had graced him with. Freddie and his penis cherished these memories but they paled in comparison to the fact that Carly had agreed to be his girlfriend. He doubted he would sleep tonight.

Carly Shay lay on her bed. She tried to sleep but her mind kept returning to Freddie in his tiny speedo and then to Freddie out of his tiny speedo. Carly and her clit were very impressed by Freddie's eight inches but this memory paled in comparison to the fact that Carly had agreed to be his girlfriend. She doubted she would sleep tonight.

Sam Puckett lay on her bed. She thought about Freddie's eight inches as she fingered herself to orgasm. Sam slept soundly.

The next morning Carly was awakened from her dreams by a knock on the door. Her nightshirt bounced carelessly as she padded down the stairs in her bare feet.

Carly opened the door to reveal Mrs. Benson standing there. "Good morning Carly,may I borrow a cup of granola?" she asked.

"Well,I don't think we have any granola,but you're welcome to look" Carly replied as she ushered Freddie's mother inside.

As Mrs. Benson searched the Shay cupboards she inquired of Carly "Carly,do you know what's wrong with my Freddie? He is so happy this morning. I've never heard him sing in the shower before."

"No,Mrs. Benson" Carly said distractedly as visions of a naked Freddie,just across the hall,danced in her head.

Carly had a bad thought and while Mrs. Bensons back was turned she quickly made her way over to the Benson apartment. Carly listened at the bathroom door and heard the shower still running. Carly opened the bathroom door and peeked inside. She could see Freddies manly silouette behind the shower curtain. Carly's bare feet silently made their way over to the shower curtain. Carly pulled the shower curtain aside and peeked inside. Freddie had his back to Carly as she gazed at his firm masculine ass. Carly was very curious about what Freddy was doing with his hand as she let the curtain fall and raced back to her apartment.

Carly reentered her apartment just as Mrs. Benson was turning around with her cup of Granola."See,you did have some after all. Thankyou Carly."

As Mrs. Benson was leaving Sam was coming in. As they passed, asked Sam "Do you know why my Freddie is so happy this morning?.

"I have a pretty good..."

"La La La" Carly interrupted as she pushed Mrs. Benson to the door. "Freddie's probably waiting for that granola. Growing boy and all. See ya,bye."

"What was all that about?" Sam asked

"Freddie was singing in the shower this morning and now his mother is all suspicious but I don't want her to know about us yet."

"Freddie is in the shower. Right now." Sam inquired sexily.

"Ya,I guess so. Why?" Carly asked suspiciously.

Sam ran for the door. Carly was confused for a second but then she gave chase.

Sam entered the Benson apartment screaming "I saw a tick on Freddie! I saw a tick on Freddie!"

Freddie was just getting out of the shower when Sam,Carly and his mom burst into the bathroom. Freddie was startled into catatonia for a second but then quickly covered his dick with the shower curtain.

Sam ripped the shower curtain aside and pointed "It's right there on his penis Mrs. Benson. I saw it."

Freddie's mom immediately grabbed her son's dick and examined it closely.

Freddie cried "MOOOOM!" as she caressed his dick and fondled his balls.

Carly stared in stunned silence as Freddie's cock snapped,against his will,to attention.

Carly came to her senses,grabbed Sam,and threw her out of the bathroom. As they exited the Benson apartment they heard "I don't see any ticks here. Bend over!"

"What the hell!" Carly screamed as she threw Sam into her apartment.

"What Carly? That was fun" Sam answered.

"That was not fun. You humiliated Freddie." Carly yelled.

"Well,he wouldn't let me touch it" Sam responded.

"You're not allowed to touch it Sam. Freddie is my boyfriend" Carly dogwhistled. It was at that point that Carly had a revelation. "You're jealous" she accused.

"Well,Freddie was my boyfriend first. Maybe I want him back" Sam said.

"You can't have him back" Carly said.

"I know" Sam said sullenly as she dropped onto the couch.

Freddie burst into Carly's apartment wearing only a towel. "What the hell Sam" he whined.

"Why do you tempt me so?" Sam said as she jumped off the sofa and went after Freddie's towel.

"Rampu!" Freddie yelled and the apartment was plunged into darkness.

"Rampu!" Sam yelled and when the lights came back on Freddie was nowhere to be seen...and Sam was shirtless.

Carly laughed at the sight of Sam standing in the middle of her living room in her purple push-up bra.

"Oh yeah,you think that's funny Carly?" Sam said competitively. "Rampu!"

The lights went out again and Freddie heard the two girls struggling in the dark.

"Rampu!" Carly cried.

The light returned and Freddie,from his hiding place behind one of Spencer's sculptures,saw that Carly was now pajama free.

Sam gloated as Carly's hands tried to shyly cover her pink bra and white panties.

As much as Freddie was ejoying this view he knew he couldn't allow Carly to be humiliated further. "Rampu" he cried.

When the lights came back on it was just Freddie in a towel,Carly in her underwear and Sam pounding on the door from the outside.

Carly and Freddie looked each other up and down lustfully.

"What were you doing in the shower earlier?" Carly asked.

"Trying not to get molested by my mom. You were there,remember." Freddie answered.

"No,I mean before that." Carly replied

"How do you know about before that!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I peeked" Carly said sheepishly.

Freddie was totally embarrassed again "You peeped me in my shower! Carly that is not like you" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Freddie. I get so horney sometimes that I don't know what to do."

"So you want to know what I was doing in the shower? Freddie said as he toyed with his towel.

"EEEEP! NO! Do not do that" Carly squealed,averted her eyes and ran up the stairs.


	3. IBeach3:Ready

IBeach3: Ready

Freddie stood at the bottom of Carly Shay's stairs in a towel and nothing else. Images of Carly's white pantied ass running up the stairs bounced around his head.

Why did Carly run away? Did I do something wrong? Is Carly still my girlfriend?

Sam pounding on the front door snapped Freddie out of his reverie.

"Go home Sam. There is nothing to see...or touch here!" Freddie yelled. The pounding stopped.

Freddie wasn't sure he had done anything wrong but he decided he would aploogize to Carly anyway because that's what boyfriends do,right.

Freddie's bare feet barely made a sound as he made his way up the stairs.

As Freddie passed by the bathroom door he heard the shower running and all thoughts of apology were quickly replaced by thoughts of payback.

Freddie silently stole though the steamy bathroom and approched the shower curtain. Freddies towel bulged at the thought of what he would see behind it.

Freddie tore the shower curtain aside and there in all it's glory was...Spencer's ass.

Freddie screamed.

Spencer screamed.

Freddies towel fell off.

Spencer spun around.

"Why do you have an erection?" Spencer and Freddie yelled in unison.

"It's..It's.. not for you!" they both sputtered,again in unison.

"Get out of my shower!" Spencer screamed.

"What's going on in there?" Carly inquired as she approached the bathroom door.

Carly entered the bathroom and stopped short. There before her was Freddies cute,bare ass (yummy,she thought) and her brothers erect penis. "Ewww,gross!" she screamed.

"GET...OUT..OF..MY...SHOWER!" Spencer screamed again as he pulled the shower curtain closed.

Freddie replaced his towel and they both quickly exited the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on Freddie? Carly asked.

"I, I, came up here to apologize Carly...and then I heard the shower running...and then..." Freddied stammered.

"and then you were going to peep me." Carly finished(cutely and seductively) for him.

"Yes" Freddie said. He blushed and looked at his feet.

Carly and Freddie looked each other up and down in silence. Freddie in his towel,Carly now in her tight white jeans and clingy tee shirt.

Freddie broke the silence. "Why did you run away Carly? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No Freddie,you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that,I knew that if you took your towel off that I would jump your bone right then and there,so I ran away." Carly answered.

"Does that mean you're ready Carly?" Freddie inquired shyly as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm so ready I can barely stand it" Carly replied as she grabbed the front of Freddie's towel and pulled him toward her bedroom.


	4. IBeach4:Sam Interrupted

IBeach4:Sam Interrupted

The Shay's apartment door burst open and Sam Puckett stormed in. She tossed aside her battering ram and headed for the stairs.

As Sam reached the top of the stairs she called out "Freddie,get your cock out here!"

As Sam passed the bathroom she heard the shower running. "Freddie Benson,I have you now" she gloated aloud as she entered the bathroom.

Sam ripped aside the shower curtain.

Spencer screamed.

Sam leered.

"You're not Freddie...but you'll do" Sam said as she entered Spencer's shower.

Spencer started to scream "GET...OUT...OF...MY..." but was abruptly silenced when Sam grabbed his cock.

Sam stroked and caressed Spencer's dick like a madwoman but nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working!?" Sam cried out in frustration. Spencer replied with monosyllabic nonsence.

"Oh,I see the problem" Sam said as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

Spencer gasped as Sam's spectacular breasts were exposed to him.

Sam massaged her C-cups with her tiny hands and tweeked her nipples with her fingertips until they were hard but still nothing happened for Spencer.

"Are you broken?" Sam screamed.

"I used it all up before you got here. You'll have to wait at least half an hour" Spencer admitted ashamedly.

"AHHHH! Mama needs cock NOW" Sam bellowed to the ceiling.

Sam grabbed her bra and quickly exited the bathroom.

"...SHOWER" Spencer yelled after her.

"I'm coming for you Freddie Benson" Sam purred.


	5. IBeach5:Revealed

IBeach 5 Interrogation

Carly pulled Freddie into her bedroom by the front of his towel. She grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth while her hands carressed his chest and then moved south to loosen his towel.

Freddie's towel fell from his waist and Carly stepped back to examine her prize. Suddenly there was a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" Freddie and Carly chimed together. Freddie grabbed his towel while Carly ran to her door.

Carly poked her head out the door and heard "Freddie get your dick out here". Carly quietly closed the door and locked it..

"What's going on Carly?" Freddie asked.

"It's Sam,she's lost her mind and she coming after you" Carly replied.

"What does she want with me?" Freddie asked

"She's become obsessed with your...your...thingie" Carly said as she looked to the side and pointed at Freddie's towel.

"Sam has never acted like this before,not even while we were dating. I thinks there's something seriously wrong with her. What are we going to do?" Freddie replied.

"I have an idea. It's a long shot but it just might work. Quick,into the closet" Carly commanded.

The doorknob rattled and then there was a long silence.

BAM! The door burst open. Sam entered and once again tossed her battering ram aside.

"Benson,I know you're in here" Sam singsonged as she flicked the lightswitch. To Sam's consternation the room stayed pitch dark.

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement around her and she was pushed to the ground. Sam tucked and rolled and came up with her buttersock swinging.

She flailed wildly in the dark but could not connect with a target. Sam was suddenly tackled hard. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the floor and then she was being flipped over and her hands were being cuffed behind her back.

The lights came back on and Sam found herself tied to a chair in the middle of Carly's room. As Sam's eyes adjusted to the light Carly and Freddy came into focus before her.

Carly and Freddie lifted their military grade night vision goggles and smiled at each other.

"Wow Carly,you hogtied that heffer in record time. Where did you learn that? Freddie inquired admiringly.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises" Carly replied haughtily.

"Obi Wan has taught you well,but you are not a Jedi yet" Sam said condescendingly. Carly and Freddie returned their attention to her.

"Freddie,taking her bra off was not part of the plan" Carly said exasperatedly.

"I improvised" Freddie replied.

Sam's eyes darted down and she realized she was topless. Her eyes came back up and shot to Freddie. He made quite a sight wearing only a towel and night vision goggles while her buttersock dangled in his hand. "Mama wants a fatcake" She said.

"I thought you wanted Freddies ...thing" Carly replied.

"Fatcakes make me want Fatcocks,okay" Sam spat.

"Since when?" Freddie asked

"Yea Sam,you've eaten thousands of Fatcakes and they have never made you act like this" Carly added.

"It guess it started when I won that contest" Sam said

"What contest?" Carly asked

"Oh,I guess I forgot to tell you guys. I won a lifetime supply of Fatcakes in a contest that I never entered"

"If you didn't enter then how could you win?" Freddie asked.

"Hey, when Mama gets free Fatcakes delivered to her door every morning,she don't ask questions"

"There's something in the cakes" a voice whispered from behind them. Carly,Sam and Freddie turned toward the voice.

Spencer stood in the door wearing only a towel. He looked violated. "Socko knows a guy who could get one of those cakes analyzed" he said.

"If you guys untie me I'll let you have one" Sam said slyly.

"Don't trust her" Spencer said as he unconsciously tightened his towel.

"We won't" Freddie said

"Can I get my bra back? Sam asked

Carly picked up Sam's bra and felt something inside one of the cups "Oh My God,Freddie look what's in here" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Carly?" Freddie asked as he made his way over to Carly. "Oh My God,Sam stuffs her bra with Fatcakes" Freddie exclaimed shockedly.

While Carly and Freddie's backs were turned Sam took advantage of their distraction and the handcuffs and ropes fell away as if they never held her at all "you'll find that I too am full of surprises. Now give me my Fatcakes!" Sam screamed as she lunged for her bra.

Freddie held the bra above his head and backed away quickly but in doing so he left his towel undefended. Sam snatched it off of him in an instant. Freddie quickly covered his bare cock with Sam's Fatcake filled bra as he continued to back away from Sam.

"Trade you" Sam said as she dangled Freddie's towel before him.

"Quick Freddie throw me the bra" Carly yelled.

Freddie was faced with an embarrassing dilema but Sam clawing at his crotch helped him come to a decision and he threw the bra to Carly.

"Quick Spencer,get this to Socko" Carly yelled as she threw the bra to him.

Sam chased after her bra and made a diving attempt to grab it out of the air. Spencer ran out of the room naked as a jaybird and Sam held up two towels. "I think I'll keep these" Sam said and then she turned and chased after Spencer.

And then Carly and Freddie were alone again.

Freddie tried to cover his nudity with his hands.

"You don't need to do that Freddie" Carly said as she gently took his hands in hers and parted them.


	6. IBeach6:Fatcake's Revenge

IBeach 6 : Fatcake's Revenge

Carly grabbed Freddies penis with her soft hands and gently pulled him over to her bed. Freddie was beguiled by Carlys come hither eyes and her silky caress of his manhhod and he went willingly.

Freddie was ecstatic that this was finally happening but to his chagrin his penis was being very shy.

Carly let go of him and started tossing the stuffed animals off of her bed. Freddie admired her ass in her tight white jeans as she leaned over.

When Carly had finished clearing her bed she pulled down the covers and climbed under them. Freddie moved to join her but she held out her hand and he stopped.

Carly pulled the sheet over her head,Freddie could see her struggling under there, and then her tee-shirt was flying toward his head.

Carly popped her head out from under the sheet and dangled her bra in front of Freddie.

Imagining what was going on under those covers was enough to cure Freddie of his shyness and his cock sprang to life.

Carly tossed her bra at Freddie and cried "ringtoss" as it wrapped itself around his arousal.

Carly held the sheet over her breasts as Freddie once again made a move to join her. Carly raised her hand again but this time Freddie was having none of it.

Freddie approached the bed and in one quick motion pulled the sheet off of Carly. Carly was taken by surprise and quickly covered her exposed breasts with her hands.

Freddie climbed onto the bed,took Carlys soft,small hands into his much larger ones,and parted them "Don't hide them" he said.

"They're too small. I'm embarrassed" Carly answered shyly.

Freddie gazed at Carly's breasts for a long moment and then he looked her in the eyes and said "They're perfect Carly. You're perfect. I love you".

Gibby walked into the room. "Hey Carly,did you know that your door is all busted in. Whoa! what's going on here." he said.

Carly rolled off the bed and covered her breasts with her pillow. Freddie once again tried to hide his erection with a bra.

"Get Out!" they screamed at Gibby.

"All right,Gosh!" Gibby said as he backed toward the door and not so subtley tried to peek behind Carly's pillow.

Gibby backed out of Carly's room...and then stumbled back in again and collapsed. A still topless Sam followed him in,a fresh buttersock swinging in her hand. "Spencer got away but you'll do nicely" she said as she eyed Gibby.

Sam jumped on Gibby and pulled his shirt off.

"Hey,I told you I don't do that anymore" Gibby said semi-consciously.

Sam was trying to pull Gibby's pants off when a still butt naked Spencer reappeared at Carlys door. He had a Fatcake in one hand while his other hand was behind his back. "Oh Saaam,I have something that you want" Spencer taunted.

Sam looked from the Fatcake to Spencers cock and then back to the Fatcake "I'll take them both" she said lustily as she approached Spencer. Sam lunged for the Fatcake and as she did Spencer's hand came out of hiding and he tazed her.

Sam fell on her back and laid there,bare chest heaving,unable to move.

Spencer reached behind him and pulled out a piece of paper "I have the test results" he stated triumphantly. The piece of paper burst into flames. Spencer cried "Why!?" as he threw the paper on the ground and stomped on it with his bare feet.

Spencer's dick bounced as he stomped and Carly and Freddie averted their eyes. "Ewww,could you please cover that up" Carly whined.

Spencer covered his Ding-Dong with a Fatcake "sorry sis" he said.

"Tell us the results already!" Freddie said impatiently.

"Well,it seems Sam has been eating Fatcakes laced with nicotine and estrogen" Spencer recited from memory.

"Are you saying Sam is addicted to being horney?" Freddie said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Spencer replied giddily."

"Who would do this to Sam? Why would they do it? Carly asked.

"Lets ask" Spencer said as he turned his bare ass to them and walked out of the room. Carly and Freddie averted their gazes once again.

"Hey,give me my bra back" Carly said as she stared at Freddies crotch. Freddie tossed Carly her bra and then retrieved his towel.

As Carly and Freddie finished de-nuding themselves Spencer returned dragging the body of a tazed Nevil Papperman.

"I caught him leaving Fatcakes outside of our door" Spencer said.

Carly, Freddie and Spencer propped Nevil up in a chair and took turns smacking him until he regained his senses.

"Why are you dosing Sam with poisoned Fatcakes?" Carly asked Nevil.

"Because you should be MY girlfriend Carly Shay. You should be kissing ME." Nevil whined.

"Say what now!" Carly responded.

"I've been watching, Carly Shay. I see you and Freddie together. I knew you two were going to be a couple before you did. I had to put a stop to it. I knew that if I could drive a wedge between you two then I could step in."

"A Sam-wedge" Freddie stated.

"I'm hungry" Sam mumbled.

"Gibby,take Sam,lock her in the bathroom,and stand guard" Carly commanded.

"Yes Maam!" Gibby mock saluted before picking Sam up, throwing her over his shoulder, and walking out.

Carly turned back to Nevil "So let me get this straight thought that by drugging my best friend you could become my boyfriend."

"You're a delusional freak" Spencer interjected.

"Ya Think!" Carly responded loudly in Nevil's face.

"Sam is unharmed. If you deprive her of Fatcakes for a couple of days she will return to normal." Nevil stated defensively.

"I have a better idea" Carly said as she grabbed Nevil by the arm and herded him to the door. Freddie and Spencer followed.

Carly dragged Nevil to the Gibby guarded bathroom door. She could hear snarling behind the door and Gibby looked frightened.

Carly grabbed Spencer's Fatcake,opened the bathroom door and quickly tossed it inside. The snarling stopped.

"Hey,not cool" Spencer said as he slinked away to find some pants.

Carly grabbed Nevil by the front of his shirt and threw him against the bathroom door "Reap what you have sowed Nevil Papperman" she said as she opened the door and tossed him in.

Sounds of growling and screaming and tearing of clothes emanated from behind the bathroom door. Carly,Freddie and Gibby listened until only the sounds of whimpering and moaning remained.

Carly opened the door and peeked in just in time to see Sam ride Nevil to a mind blowing orgasm. Sam rolled off of Nevil and collapsed exhausted onto the bathroom floor.

Carly closed the door. "Gibby,guard this door and do not let either one of them out for two days" Carly said.

"Yes Maam!" Gibby replied.

"You,come with me" Carly said as she grabbed Freddie by the hand and dragged him back to her bedroom.


	7. IBeach7:Worth the Wait

IBeach Chapter 7 "Worth the Wait"

Carly pulled Freddie into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She tried to lock the door but Sam had busted it beyond repair.

"Freddie,I dont think I can go through with this if the door wont lock. Someone's bound to walk in." Carly said.

Freddie didn't say a word. He just walked over to Carly's dresser and tried to push it toward the door. It didn't move an inch. "Help me,Carly" Freddie said.

"Does my big strong man need some help" Carly teased.

"Yes,please" Freddie answered.

Carly lifted her tee-shirt and flashed her bra at him "does this help" she cooed.

Freddie went after her dresser with renewed vigor and it was suddenly sliding across the floor at an ever increasing rate of speed until it slammed into Carly's bedroom door.

Freddie was out of breath as Carly came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist "ewww,there's my big strong man. My big strong naked man" she said as she snatched his towel off of him.

Carly admired Freddie's cute little pink butt as she backed away with his towel "I've always wanted to do that to a guy" she said. Freddie covered his junk with his hands and chased after Carly "Come back here with that" he said.

"No thankyou" Carly said as she taunted Freddie with his towel. Carly turned and ran into her closet "Freddie,you've got a nice body" she called throught the closed door.

Freddie tried to open the door but it was locked. "What are you doing in there?" he asked.

Carly's closet door popped open a crack and her hand appeared. The hand twirled a tee-shirt. She let the tee-shirt drop and the door closed once again.

Seconds later the door popped open again and a pair of white jeans dangled before Freddies eyes.

"Awww,I wanted to do that" Freddie said through the door.

"Next time" came the reply from behind the door.

"Next time,there hasn't even been a first time yet" the thought made him breach his hand containment capactity.

The door popped open and there was Carly wearing nothing but his towel. Freddies eyes widened as he beheld her beauty.

"My how you've grown" Carly joked as she slinked toward Freddie. She lifted herself onto her tippy-toes and gave Freddie a gentle kiss on the mouth. As their lips parted Carly and Freddie looked each other in the eyes and then Carly was on him and kissing him passionately. Freddie lifted Carly into his arms,towel and all and carried her over to her bed where he laid her down gently. Now it was Freddie's turn to initiate the passion as they locked lips in a long kiss. Freddie came up for air and looked down at Carly's beautiful face "I love you" he said "I know" she said and she flashed him her amazing Carly smile. Freddie looked Carly's body up and down before returning his gaze to her eyes. He then gave her towel an "asking permission" tug. She nodded and he proceeded to slowly and gently unwrap her. "This is better than Christmas" Freddie said. "Ho Ho Ho" Carly replied. Freddie knew in that moment that he had to marry this girl someday.

Freddie parted Carly's towel to find her still wearing her bra and panties. "I saved you some" she said.

"You're the best" Freddie said as he tried to lift up her bra and peek inside.

Carly slapped his hand "Hey,no boys allowed" she said playfully.

"How about down here" Freddie said as he moved to her panties.

"That's a restricted area boy,no one gets in without the password" Carly said.

Freddie gave it some thought and then he said "I love you"

"Nope, why do boys always think that's the password?" Carly said exasperatedly.

"Friend" Freddie said.

"No,you geek!" Carly responded.

Carly leaned over,opened her nightstand drawer,and reached inside. Carly fished around the drawer for a while and when she removed her hand Freddie finally understood what the password was.

"Speak Condom and enter here" he said.

Carly rolled onto her back "you may proceed" she said.

Freddie straddled her butt and fumbled with her brastrap.

"What's the matter,my technical producer can't unhook a bra" Carly joked.

"Oh,you are so going to get it" Freddie said as he finally freed her breasts.

"I hope so" Carly said...and then she fell silent as Freddie started kissing her silky back. Carly moaned as Freddie massaged her back with strong gentle strokes.

Freddies cock was as hard as it had ever been in his life as he massaged Carly's naked back and worked his way down to her panties. Freddie made a tentative foray past Carly's panty line and when she did not object he ventured further until his hands were completely under her panties and he was massaging her ass. Freddie was emboldened as Carly moaned with pleasure. He gently grabbed Carly's panties and slowly peeled them off of her,his eyes reveling in every inch of ass he exposed. Freddie finally slid her panties over her cute little toes and moved to straddle her again when she suddenly flipped over beneath him. Freddie stared into her sleepy eyes as she reached out and gently stroked his penis. Freddie moaned with pleasure. He had dreamed of this day for so long and now it was finally here.

Carly rolled over and there it was waiting for her. She was going to touch her first erect penis. She knew by the way the boys held their books at school that she had inspired many erections but this was going to be the first one that was all hers. She reached up and stroked Freddie gently and he moaned. She took this as a sign that she was doing it right and it emboldened her to grip it a little tighter and stroke it a little faster. She wondered what would happen if she touched the bell end of it.

Freddie couldn't believe he was getting a hand-job from Carly. He also couldn't believe how good she was at it. When Carly reached up and touched the head of his penis he recoiled. He knew that if he didn't retreat he would spew all over her hands and this would be over before it started. Freddie backed his unlaunched rocket out of range and leaned over to kiss Carly's stomach. As he kissed his way up her stomach he noticed that her bra was still clinging doggedly to her chest. He snatched it off of her and dived between her little sucked on Carly's right nipple and then her left. Carly moaned as Freddie grabbed a breast with each hand and tweaked her nipples with his thumbs.

. Freddies ministrations caused Carly's nipples to puff provocatively. She had never realized just how sensitive they were until now and she threw her head back as waves of pleasure flowed through her body.

"Don't stop Freddie that feels so good" she cried. Carly's cries caused Freddie to attack Carly's nipples with renewed vigor. Freddie licked the right nipple with his rough tongue while continuing to tweak her left with his thumb.

Carly cried out in ecstacy "Oh My Gosh...Oh My Gosh...I think...I think I'm...Oh My Gosh...Freddie I think I'm Cumming...Oh My God...Oh Freddie...Ooooooh!"

Carly's back arched as her first boy induced orgasm overtook her. "Don't stop Freddie. This feels so good" she moaned.

Freddie still couldn't believe this was happening to him. He felt certain that he was going to wake up any second with wet underpants. It wouldn't be the first time.

Carly's cries drew him out of his reverie and he renewed his focus on her itty bitties. Carly's back suddenly arched beneath him as she screamed his name.

As Carly's orgasm subsided Freddie looked into her sleepy eyes. She looked so relaxed and happy and beautiful that he just had to kiss her again. As they kissed Carly brought her foot up and massaged Freddie with her toes. She started under his balls and gently slid the tops of her toes up the front of his shaft and then the bottoms of her toes down the back and then she curled her toes around the top and massaged Freddies head between each toe. Freddie couldn't take much of this and he withdrew again and began kissing down her belly until her reached her bikini tan line. He looked up at Carly to see if he had permission to go further and saw her gazing down at him with wonder and excitement in her eyes.

That was all the "yes" he needed and he proceeded downward. Freddie kissed his way down between Carly's legs and then lifted his head to gaze at her beautiful pink pussy lips before tentitively running his tongue over one. He looked up at Carly to gauge her reaction and saw that her eyes were wide and her mouth formed an O. He dived back in and started running his rough tongue up and down her outer lips,slowly at first and then faster and faster.

Carly couldn't believe how good Freddies tongue felt as it massaged her pussy lips. He was going to make her cum again. It was in this moment that Carly knew she would have to marry this boy someday.

Freddie stopped and looked up into Carly's eyes. "Don't stop Freddie. I'm so close" Carly cried. Freddie went back to work but this time he ignored the outer lips and worked on getting his tongue deeper into her pink folds. He stuck his tongue in between Carly's lips horizontally and then turned it verticle. Freddie did his best impersonation of a corkscrew until Carly's hips bucked and she screamed out his name. Freddie had learned about the clitoris in health class and he was doing his best to ignore Carly's for as long as he could but now seemed the perfect time to surprise her. Freddie lifted his head as if he was finished down there and smiled at the look of disappointment on Carly's face. Freddie suddenly dived into Carly's clitoris and started tonguing it passionately. Carly went crazy. Her hips bucked and her back arched and Freddie had trouble keeping his tongue in the right spot.

Carly couldn't believe she was being eaten out by Freddie Benson. She also couldn't believe how good he was at it. She was so close to her second orgasm that she could taste it...and then Freddie stopped and it appeared he was going to leave her unsatisfied. She frowned down and him and he just smiled back at her. Suddenly his tongue was back in her crotch and she was cumming harder than she ever thought possible. "Freddie,what are you doing? Oh MY God! Freddie. Ahhhhhhh. Oh my God. I love you Freddie. Ah AH Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She cried out in ecstacy.

Freddie lay beside Carly and kissed her ear as she purred with post-coital bliss. "I heard what you said" he said.

"Heard what? Carly blushed and then changed the subject "Your turn" she said.

Carly grabbed the condom and tore it open. "Can I put it on" she said.

"I don't see how that's possible but you can try" Freddie teased.

"I meant on you,ya big dope" Carly said.

"Oh,that makes more sense" Freddie smiled.

Carly and Freddie got on their knees and faced each other. Carly placed the condom over the head of Freddie penis and rolled it down. "This is a lot more fun than the banana we practiced on in health class" she said.

Freddie grabbed the back of Carly's head and pulled her into a deep,passionate kiss and then he took her by surprise when he suddenly hooked his hands under her bare ass and tossed her on her back. Freddie then rolled up Carly's legs until they were over his shoulders and he was positioned to enter her.

"Look at Fredward taking charge" Carly purred.

"Damn straight" Freddie said with mock bravado.

Freddie placed the head of his cock at Carly's entrance "are you ready Carly?" he asked.

"I'm ready Freddie" Carly said sensually and then giggled at her ryhme.

And then Freddie Benson entered Carly Shay and they were virgins no more.

Freddie had dreamed of this moment for so long and now it was finally here. He was making love to the love of his life and it was everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

Freddie proceeded carefully,knowing he would have to hurt Carly before he could pleasure her. He broke her hymen with one swift stroke of his eight inches and she cried out in pain. He retreated and gazed into her eyes to guage whether or not to continue. He saw the pain fade quickly from her eyes and he entered her once again. Freddie slowly eased his dick in and out of Carly's pussy,all the while maintaining eye contact. Once he saw ecstacy return to her eyes he picked up the pace. Carly's eyes rolled back in her head and her O face returned as Freddies prick pounded her pussy with ever increasing speed.

Carly had a cock in her pussy and it was unlike anything she had felt before. The brief moment of pain was well worth the pleasure . She felt,for the first time,that she was truly a woman now. Carly looked up into Freddie's face and laughed to herself as she saw how focused he was on the task at hand. He looked up at her and smiled and then he returned all of his focus to pleasuring her. Freddie had Carly on the verge of her third orgasm but she wanted to try something first.

"Freddie...I want to try... Doggie Style" Carly moaned between thrusts.

"Carly,you dirty girl" Freddie said as he picked her up and flipped her over onto her knees.

Carly spread her knees as Freddie positioned himself behind her. "God,you have an amazing ass" he said as he gave her cheek a smack.

"Just shut up and fuck me" Carly commanded and then laughed as Freddie gasped.

"All right,you dirty girl" Freddie said playfully as he entered Carly from behind and proceeded to go to town on sight of Carly's tits jiggling in rythmn to his pounding nearly pushed Freddie over the edge so he slowed his pace and started to give Carly a backrub as he fucked her. This only increased Carly's pleasure and her increased moaning only increased his pleasure until they both had reached their limit. Freddie flipped Carly back over and they looked into each others eyes as they came together in mutual climactic bliss.

Freddie and Carly lay next to each other,breathing hard and staring at the ceiling. Carly turned her head toward Freddie and he met her gaze.

"I love you Freddie Benson" Carly said

"I know" Freddie replied.

Just then there was a loud bang and muffled cries of "She's escaped. She's escaped. Somebody help me" came from the hallway.

Carly hopped out of bed and rounded up her clothes. "Promise me we'll do this again" Carly said as she dressed quickly.

"Duh" Freddie said as he wrapped his towel around him once again.

Carly and Freddie pushed the dresser away from the door together.

"Carly,why do you have handcuffs and night vision goggles in your closet? Freddie asked as they exited the room.


	8. IBeach8:Capitulate

As Carly and Freddie entered the hall they saw a completely naked Sam on top of Gibby. She was trying to strip him but he was holding onto his clothes valiantly. "Help me!" he cried.

Freddie reached them first and he pulled Sam off of Gibby. He threw Sam over his shoulder and gripped her ass tightly to hold her there "what do we do now?" he asked Carly.

"Lets try a cold shower" Carly said as she kicked away bits of broken door and ushered Freddie through the Sam sized hole. When they entered the bathroom they saw a very catatonic and very naked Neville lying on the bathroom floor "Gibby,can you dispose of this for us?" Carly asked.

"Sure thing Carly" Gibby said as he took Neville by the feet and dragged him out of the bathroom.

Carly turned on the cold water as Freddie carried Sam into the shower. Freddie put Sam down but kept a firm grasp around her stomach from behind as he forced her head under the spray. Sam suddenly twisted around and grabbed Freddie,pushing her breasts into his chest as she squeezed. Sam smiled an evil little smile and then dropped to her knees,taking Freddie's towel with her. She put Freddie's cock into her mouth and sucked on it desperately. "Carly,help me!" Freddie cried. Carly tried to interpose herself between Sam and Freddie but Sams lips had an airtight seal on Freddie's cock and he could not pull out. Carly reached in and plugged Sam's nose until she had to breathe. Sam gasped for air and Freddie was able to pull his swollen cock out of her mouth. Carly was between them now and her white shirt was quickly becoming translucent as she held Sam under the spray. "Where did your bra go,you little slut" Sam said as Carly's pert nipples started to poke though the fabric. Carly's hands involuntarily lept to cover her breasts. Sam took advantage of her distraction to spin around her and jump on Freddie. She held onto his shoulders as his hard dick split her legs and came out the other side "Put it in me" Sam cried as she tried to reach back and grab it. Carly saw the head of Freddie's dick sticking between Sam's legs and she grabbed ahold of it to keep it from being rammed up Sam's pussy. It was now a tug of war as Sam tried to cram it in and Carly tried to pull it out which only made it bigger. Freddie cock was now halfway up Sam's ass crack and Sam was stuck between Freddie and his erection.

"Enough!" Carly cried. "Freddie,take Sam to my bedroom" Carly commanded. Freddie complied without question and waddled a still clinging Sam out of the bathroom.

Freddie and Sam entered Carly's bedroom with Carly close behind. "Throw her on my bed" Carly demanded.

Freddie did as he was told. Sam's tits jiggled as her back bounced off the bed.

"Hold her down Freddie" Carly said as she scooped up the handcuffs and quickly secured Sams hands to the headboard.

"What are we going to do now?" Freddie asked.

"I think we should give her what she wants" Carly said.

"What? Are you saying you want me to fuck Sam?" Freddie asked incredulously.

"Yes! Fuck me Freddie!" Sam screamed.

"I can't see any other way to end this" Carly said.

"But that's cheating. I can't cheat on you Carly" Freddie replied.

"Cheat on her!" Sam growled.

"I'll be right here,so don't think of it as cheating,think of it as a threesome." Carly cajoled.

"Will you be joining us Carly?" Freddie asked.

"I'll get things started" Carly said in her sulty voice as she dropped to her knees and grabbed hold of Freddies now limp dick.

Freddie sprang to life again as Carly's small soft hands massaged his three inches,which quickly turned into four and then five. At six inches Carly looked up at Freddie lustily and then popped him into her mouth.

"Oh Carly!" Freddie moaned as he looked down at her. He couldn't believe Carly Shay was sucking him off.

Freddie quickly reached his full eight inches in Carlys mouth as she sucked and stroked.

"Mine!" Sam wailed as she watched from the bed.

Carly suddenly released Freddie's cock from her mouth with a pop and reached behind her for the condoms on her nightstand. Carly ripped open the package, placed the condom at the head of Freddies high hard dick and slowly rolled it down to his balls. "finish this" she said.

Freddie hesitantly made his way over to Carly's bed and knelt between Sam's spread legs. The look of lust in Sam's eyes was palpable as she screamed "Yes! Now! Fuck me hard Freddie!"

Freddie looked to Carly as he moved the head of his cock up and down Sam's pussy looking for her entrance. Carly seemed more excited than he was as she motioned for him to get on with it.

Freddie suddenly rammed his full eight inches into Sam without warning and her eyes went wide with delight. Freddie paused inside of Sam and glanced at eyes were as big as Sams.

Freddie started a slow rhythmn in and out of Sam's pussy and then faster and faster until Sam screamed out in ecstacy. "Oh my God,you fuck so good nerdboy!" she cried.

Carly watched Freddies cock slide in and out of Sam's pussy and she watched Sam's tits jiggle with every thrust but what really put her over the edge was watching Freddie's tight little butt flex in and out,in and out,in and out.

Before Carly knew what she was doing she was behind Freddie, kneeding and groping his firm ass cheeks with her tiny hands. Freddie pulled out of Sam and turned to face Carly "do you want to join us?" he asked. Carly replied by raising her hands above her head. Freddie grabbed the bottom of Carly's damp tee-shirt and pulled it over her head in one quick motion. Carly gasped as Freddie immediately grabbed a handfull of her naked titties and rubbed her nipples till they became hard.

"ME!" Sam yelled.

Freddie returned to Sam and reinserted his dick as a topless Carly climbed onto the bed in her tight white jeans. Freddie immediately fell back into a pussy pleasing rhythmn as Carly watched from her hands and knees.

"These handcuffs hurt...and I can't rub my boobs" Sam complained. "Freddie,rub my boobs."

"I got this" Carly said as she crawled up toward Sam and grabbed ahold of her c-cups. Both Sam and Freddies eyes widened as Carly twisted and kissed Sam's nipples. Sam because she couldn't believe the prim and proper Carly was licking on her tits and Freddie because Carly's tight jeaned ass was raised high in the air before him.

"Carly,your ass looks so good in those jeans" Freddie said.

"Would you like to see it out of these jeans?" Carly replied.

"Yes,please" Freddie said excitedly.

Carly hopped off the bed and faced Sam and Freddie as she undid her belt buckle. Sam felt Freddies cock grow larger still inside her as Carly stripped. Carly undid the first button of her tight white button fly jeans and Freddie throbbed and quickened his thrusts. When Carly reached the last button she turned around and slowly wiggled the jeans down her tight alabaster butt.

Freddie knew he was going to have to finish Sam off quickly in order to preserve his cock for what it really wanted,Carly Shay. Freddie quickened his strokes and at the same time began to rub Sams clit vigorously. Sams back suddenly arched and she cried out in orgasmic ecstacy.

A barenaked Carly climbed onto the bed once more and crawled into her previous, ass in the air, position. Freddie immediately pulled out of Sam and crawled up behind Carlys beautiful butt.

Freddie kneeded her firm little tush with large hands and then wedged his hand between her unspread thighs in search of unseen pussy lips.

Carly jiggled her bait in front of Freddie and quickly got a bite. She could feel his manly hands carressing her bottom and she squealed with delight when one of them found its way between her legs.

A jealous Sam stared up at Carlys tiny tits as they jiggled with each thrust of Freddies fingers.

Freddies other hand found its way between Carlys thighs and without warning he spread them wide. Carlys pussy was on full display before him now and his cock ached to enter it. "You have a beautiful Pussy Carly" Freddie said.

Carly smiled at Freddies compliment. "Well,why dont you put your handsome cock in it" she replied and was rewarded with the feeling of Freddies cock head teasing up and down her slit.

Sam reached up and squeezed Carlys breasts "More Me!" she cried.

Carly turned and whispered into Freddies ear. He nodded his compliance. "All right Sam,I think I know how we can make this work" she said aloud.

Carly crawled to the foot of the bed, postioned herself between Sams legs, and then dove in tongue first. She started by circling Sams already puffy lips,around and around she went until Sams back arched again.

Freddie watched as Carlys tongue gently parted Sams folds and caressed her hole. Sams arched back was his queue and he moved behind Carly and gently pulled her out of a kneeling position until she was flat on her stomach.

Freddie admired the arch of her lower back and the firm hills of her buttocks as he climbed onto the bed and layed himself over her. Freddie quickly found himself a position were he could fuck her without squishing her and proceeded to stick his cock between her thighs. Freddie poked and prodded until he found her hole and then gently poked his head in.

"Whoa!,wrong hole dude!" Carly squealed.

Sam laughed. "You can fuck my ass Freddie"

"Sorry Carly...and gross Sam" Freddie replied red faced. "Do you want me to try again?"

"YES!" Carly and Sam said in unison.

Carly was embarrassed but not deterred. She was as horney as she'd ever been in her life and nothing,not even a little accidental ass-play,was going to keep her from the cock fucking she needed.

Freddies weight felt good on her back as his eight inches found the right hole this time and slid gently in. She loved how his stomach massaged her ass as his cock pummeled her pussy.

From this position Freddie found that he could reach Sam's tits and he proceeded to knead them vigorously.

With Freddie massaging her nipples and Carly licking her clit Sam was building to an amazing climax.

With Sam massaging her nipples and Freddie fucking her tight hole Carly was building to an amazing climax.

With his hands on Sams lucious c-cups and his cock pumping the love of his life Freddie was building to an amazing climax.

Carly licked.

Sam massaged.

Freddie fucked,

Faster and faster they went until all at one once Sam's back arched and Carly's pussy clenched and Freddies cock throbed and they all came together in one mind-blowing orgasm.

Carly screamed.

Sam moaned.

Freddie whispered "I love you"

They all laid side by side on the bed,exhasuted but very satisfied. Freddie lay in the either side of him breasts were heaving as the girls tried to catch their breaths.

"Guys,I think I'm okay now. You can take these cuffs off" Sam pleaded.

Carly grabbed the key off the nightstand and then rolled over and stradled Freddie. Carlys little boobs were in Freddies face as she released Sam from her cuffs.

"I'm sorry about what happened guys,you get that I wasn't in control right" Sam said as she hopped her embarrassed little butt out of the bed.

"We forgive you" Carly said.

"Yes,we know it was all Nevil's fault" Freddie said.

"I have to apologize to Spencer and Gibby" Sam said as her naked ass dissappeared out the door.

Now that Sam was gone Freddie returned his attention to the naked girl straddling him. Carly's tits were still at eye level and he nipped at her nipple.

"I have a confession to make Freddie"

"What's that Carly?"

"I ate one of Sams laced Fat Cakes...and I'm far from cured.


End file.
